P★DA
A P★DA (Japanese: P★DA), or Pokémon Digital Assistant (Japanese: ポケモン　デジタル　アシスタント Pokémon Digital Assistant), is an electronic device owned by Wes in Pokémon Colosseum and by Michael in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, in lieu of a or a Pokédex. The P★DA keeps track of a 's ID No., their money and Poké Coupons, as well as their playing time. It also has other features, detailed below. While only certain Trainers can receive a Pokédex from a Pokémon Professor, it appears that just about anyone can own a P★DA, at least in Orre. In Pokémon Colosseum In Pokémon Colosseum, the P★DA can also be used to send and receive e-mail and keep track of the Trainer's Poké Coupons. It also has a ringtone that can be customized to the preferences of the user. Additionally, Wes's P★DA was upgraded with the Snag List, a list of the Shadow Pokémon created by Cipher. Another feature of the P★DA is the Strategy Memo, which is awarded to Wes by a teacher inside of the Pre Gym. It contains a list of all Pokémon encountered, giving the user their type, Ability, height, weight, and appearance. The only drawbacks are the inability to use it in battle, and the fact that one must update regularly with the teacher who awarded Wes with the device. Rank When the player has obtained a certain number of Poké Coupons, the Poké Ball symbol in the P★DA will change colors, identical to a rank system. This is similar to the Trainer stars mechanic from the main series games. In In Pokémon XD, the P★DA has a new interface, along with a new feature. As in Colosseum, the device keeps track of Poké Coupons, has a Strategy Memo and e-mail, and can be upgraded to keep track of Shadow Pokémon. Its new feature is a Spot Monitor, which alerts the player whenever there is activity by wild Pokémon at one of the three Poké Spots. Unlike the P★DA in Colosseum, this version has the Strategy Memo installed at the start, and updates it automatically. A new feature for the P★DA is the ability to register special titles to Michael when he participates in the Orre Colosseum and defeats the 's along with Chobin & Robo Groudon, and Gonzap. The last title is given to Michael after defeating Eldes, fulfilling his request for a battle without having to be enemies after defeating Greevil. Spot Monitor The Spot Monitor is an addition to the P★DA in . It is given to Michael by Duking at the Rock Poké Spot after a TV broadcast. It allows Michael to monitor how many are left at a Poké Spot, and see if any Pokémon can be found at one. It is fitted with an alarm which triggers when there is activity at any Poké Spot. Most of the time it is a Wild Pokémon that is found at one of the Poké Spots, but sometimes it is a mischievous that belongs to a fellow Orre citizen. In other languages Category:Equipment de:Pokémon Digital Assistant fr:P★AD it:P★DA ja:P★DA zh:宝可梦电子助手